twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Denabella/Another side of the Eclipse: Nurral's story
(Note to readers: Nurral is my own character I am using for this. History: She is Bella's cousin on her dad's side. She just moved to Forks to get out of Houston and away from the dangers that were lurking her there. This is taking place during Eclipse, and Nurral finds herself in the middle of the fight, too. Being human, She can't believe what's happening. Here is her story.) Chapter 1 It had been years since I had seen my hometown of Forks, Washington. So when My mom found out I was going back, she called Uncle Charlie to pick me up in Port Angeles. I rolled my eyes at her. I was 18. I could take care of myself. But Mom being such a worrywart, I agreed, relucdantly. So that was why I was riding in the curiser, my uncle saying that this was de ja vu for him. I rolled my eyes and stared out the window, my dark red hair up in a ponytail. I was nervous abit. I hadn't seen Bella since we were kids. SHe and I had been close with me flying to Phoenix to spend spring break with her every year. Then the trips had to stop when my dad got sick with cancer. We pulled into the driveway of the house alittle after noon that day. I took a deep breath, and got out of the car. Bella came rushing out of the house. "Nurral!" Bella shouted, hugging me tightly. She hadn't changed much since we were young. "Hey, Bella. How have you been?" I asked her, thrilled to see her. She smiled at me, her brown eyes glowing. I looked around the area. It was kinda green. Alittle too green for my taste. "Please tell me there's some other colors here." They both laughed. "Get used to it, kiddo. It's almost always like this." Uncle Charlie explained, still laughing. I sighed. This was going to be harder than I thought. The one reason I really came to Forks was because someone in Houston was stalking me for kicks. I hated it. Bella was happier than she used to be which could only mean one of two things. One: She finally got over Edward Cullen, the boy who dumped her before moving to LA, leaving her in the middle of the forest. Or two: He was back for some reason. It turned out to be reason number two. I sighed again when he pulled up in his car, the rain coming down pretty hard now. Bella lugged me over so that I could meet him. I growled abit at him. "Edward, this is my cousin, Nurral Swan. She's moving in with us." She said to him. He held out his hand for a handshake. I just stared at it. "Nice to meet you, Nurral. I'm Edward Cullen." He said, flashing a smile. I rolled my eyes. I still hadn't forgave him for what he had done to Bella last year. To me, he was the enemy, a jerk. Bella kapt describing him as a greek god when she'd talk about him. He was good looking. I'd give him that, but that was all I'd be giving him. He let his hand fall to his side. Bella groaned for a few seconds, looking down the road as a volkswagon was coming up it. "Why does he always have to come here? I know he's my best friend, but he is annoying." Bella muttered. "Who are you talking about?" I asked, confused. I gave Edward a glare when the car pulled in. A very tall teen with black hair, brown eyes, and a tan got out of the car. He had to be from off the reservation. He looked familar, but I couldn't place him. I shrugged my shoulders and took my stuff in the house, placing them in the guest room. Uncle Charlie had fixed it up the best he could, but it clearly needed a female touch. I'd have to get Bella to help me with it. "Relax." I told myself, trying to calm down before I even thought about going back outside to my family. I felt tired, and naseuated from the flight over here. I laid down on the bed, deciding to take a nap. Category:Blog posts